A secure element can be physically coupled to a mobile communication device to allow for transactions with remote terminals such as point-of-sale and point-of-entry terminals. Implementing wireless communications between the mobile communication device and the secure element, however, presents challenges. For example, it is desirable to transmit data between the mobile communication device and the secure element in a manner that allows for easy receipt of the data especially in cases where a wireless carrier network or WIFI connection is not available. Also, a method of communication between the mobile communication device and the secure element should allow for convenient activation of the secure element and remote deactivation of the secure element.